<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Supernatural: Red Lake by denixvames</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26897239">Supernatural: Red Lake</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/denixvames/pseuds/denixvames'>denixvames</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Super Supernatural [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:34:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,555</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26897239</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/denixvames/pseuds/denixvames</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Once Gabriel returned to take revenge against Loki and his sons, he decides to join up with Sam and Dean to defeat Apocalypse Michael and his army. Everything seems like it'll go well with Gabriel around. They can finally use some grace to enter the Apocalypse world again. When victims, both male and female, are found dead covered in demonic markings with their blood drained out at a famous lake. Reluctantly putting some time off of their saving the world, they head out to save an entire state.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gabriel/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Super Supernatural [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962463</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. ONE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam had woke from a dream which turned strange. He was talking to his mother, Mary. His brother, Dean, was at the map room with Castiel and Jack who were enjoying pizza and beer. Gabriel was changing in their room. The alarm broke the dream. He opened his eyes. He sighed. Hitting the snooze button, he sat at the edge of the bed. He pushed his hair back. He sighed. Suddenly, he felt two arms wrapped around his waist. "Hey Samsquatch." Gabriel's chin rested over his shoulder. His hair brushed against his cheek. Both men were bare and warm against each other.  "Gabriel, you were supposed to go back to your room before morning." "And leave little Sammy all by his lonesome? I don't think so. Especially when you're going to get me that special outfit." Sam blushed. "It was just a dream." "Then start saving." "I don't even know what you like." "Bad boys and candy, Sam. Bad boys and candy." Sam chuckled. "You're something else, you know that?"</p><p>"I've been told." Gabriel whispered. Sam turned to him. He was surprised by a kiss. A kiss that lasted a bit longer. Their lips part. That's when he got lost in Gabriel's eyes. "We better go before they think.....that we've been doing something." "Like we haven't done it already?" Sam smiled. "You're silly." Gabriel jumped off the bed. "Thanks. It's one of the things that my boyfriend loves about me?" "Oh? Is he attractive?" "No, he's adorable." Sam smirked.</p><p>They head out of the room. Fully dressed and ready to go. Castiel walked over to the library. A look of concern on his face. Rowena was working on preparing the ritual. Bags were packed for Sam and Dean. "We have a problem." He held out his phone. "There's something wrong in Illinois." "Some other hunter can fix it." said Dean. "We have to take this. There are signs of demonic activity. If the demons believe they can wreak havoc then nothing will stop them." "Don't we have more hunters here?" "Not for this. The photos of these victims are....Humans like you wouldn't hold your stomach." "We can't just leave mom and Jack." "And we won't. If Cas is worried about this then we should head there and investigate."</p><p>Dean read the angel's face. "Fine. But this is the only case we'll take then we have to rescue them." "And to think I was all prepared for this." said Rowena. "Just sit tight Sabrina. You can hit up the drinks while we're gone." Rowena smiled at the reference about a young witch. "I'm glad you notice my improvements." He rolled his eyes. "So, where did this happen exactly?" "At Crystal Lake." Gabriel's eyes widen. Dean was surprised too. "You gotta be kidding me." said both in unison. "That was....weird." said Sam. Dean raised a brow. "Don't ever do that again." "Righto." Gabriel nodded. "So, we're going?" "Lead the way, Sammy." said Dean.</p><p>At the garage, Sam threw in his bag in the trunk with Dean's. "Can I ride shotgun?" "No!" said everyone else. "Geez! Talk about a tough crowd." He hopped in the backseat. Castiel as at his right. He turned. With a smile he said, "It's good to see you, Castiel." The angel nodded. A smile peeked from his lips. "The same for you, Gabriel. Years before, we would have argued. I'm just hoping we can put those memories behind us." "After what Kentucky Fried guy did to me? I think it's fair to say we can forget everything." Castiel nodded. "I agree."</p><p>The drive to Crystal would be long just like any other ride. That would have been if it weren't for the fact that Gabriel was in the backseat which meant a very impatient passenger. "When are we going to get there?" "It's only been an hour." said Sam. "Yeah but I'm bored!" "Can it for the next nine hours. You'll be fine." said Dean. "Nine hours? I'll be dead by then! Finished!" He brought his hand against his head. Pretending to be faint. "Regrets of choices I never got to make!" "Which is probably a good thing." said Sam. "And if you need the AC then here." Dean switched it on. "I'm only letting it hold out for a few minutes but that's it." "Thanks." Gabriel stared at the radio. The song, 'Black' by Pearl Jam, was blasting out. He reached for the knob. Dean quickly slapped his hand. "Ow!" The archangel held his hand. "Don't ever touch the radio." "I just wanted to play some tunes!" "Like what?" "Katy Perry." "And that is why I'm in charge of the music." Gabriel turned to Castiel who shrugged. "It's the rules of....Baby."</p><p>Sam cleared his throat. "Here Gabe." He gave him an MP3 player and earphones. "It still works. It doesn't have exactly what you're looking for but I think there's something on that list you could enjoy." Gabriel took the device. He looked at it then him. With a big smile he said, "Thanks Sammy!" He plugged himself into the music. There were a couple of playlists. Most didn't have any of the artists faces unless he clicked on a playlist which he did on the first one. Instantly, it pressed play. What was expected to be a depressing song about life and heart break turned out to be a slow soft acoustic rhythm with a male's voice who sounded like he was singing a lullaby. The rest of the playlist had more melodic songs. Sam didn't think to tell him that the first playlist was full of songs that usually help him sleep. Gabriel yawned. He leaned his head against the window next to him. His eyes closed without trouble.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. TWO</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gabriel stood there in worn rags made to be his clothes. He glared at Asmodeus. "Look Kernel Sanders, you're only up there cause Lucy doesn't have enough mojo to make you disappear." "Is that so?" Asmodeus walked down the small steps of his throne. He straightened his coat. "Then go ahead. Try to take me down." "Don't mind if I do." Gabriel raised his hand. His eyes glowed. He expected Asmodeus to become nothing more than a big puff of dark air. Asmodeus smirked. The glow in Gabriel's eyes died down. He stared at his hands. "How....?" "Your brothers and sisters have lost their powers. There's barely enough to keep Heaven above. Something tells me you haven't been in contact with them for almost a decade. Six years? Who knows? It won't matter once I get most of what you have left." He grabbed him by his hair. The needle pierced into his skin. Sowing his lips shut as blood dripped from small holes. He screamed. He heard the whip hitting the ground. "You will obey!" Blood stained concrete. Each piercing blow marked the archangel. He cried out.</p><p>Hopeless and starving. Sitting in his cell, he suffered in silence. Waiting in the darkness. Wondering if the torture was ever going to end. If everyday would be the last. Was Asmodeus finally done with him? He could feel a heavy presence. The door to his cell opened. Eyes filled with fear looked up to find that he still wanted more. Asmodeus smiled. He stretched out his hand. "Time for my medicine."</p><p>"Gabriel!" Sam shook him. With a jolt of energy and a gasp, he jumped. "Hey! Gabriel, it's ok. It's Sam." Gabriel caught his breath. He looked up. "Sam?" He pulled the earphones off. "Where are we?" "Not in Illinois." "We had to take a quick stop for food and gas." said Dean. Castiel stood near him. "I figured you'd want to get something to eat." said Sam. Gabriel nodded. "Yeah, that would be great." But he didn't sound calm about it. He was still shaken up about the nightmare. I guess it'll never really go away. The memories. He hand Sam back his MP3 Player. They head inside the store. "Gabriel. Cold section. Now." The archangel read his face. "We're not doing this, Sam. Not here." "What happened back there is something that I can't ignore." "I get that!" Gabriel bit his lip. "But saying it here doesn't feel right." Sam nodded. "Ok. Just promise me that we'll discuss it." "I promise." He held his hand as he rubbed his thumb over his smooth skin. "You know, I would never break a promise."</p><p>Sam smiled. "I know." They focused on getting snacks and drinks before the others would get suspicious. Coming out with some bags, Sam turned to his brother who had swollen red perky lips. "Took you guys long enough." "You can't rush snack time." said Gabriel who bit into a chocolate bar. "Gabriel, I bought you this tuna sandwich for a reason." Sam pulled out the plastic contained meal from a bag. Castiel was already at the backseat. Gabriel hopped in too. "Gabriel." Sam gave him a look. Gabriel sighed. He rolled his eyes. "Fine." He hand him the half eaten chocolate bar. In return, he accepted the sandwich. "It's not fair." Sam shut the passenger door. "You'll thank me later." Gabriel reluctantly ate the meal.</p><p>Arriving at Crystal, their immediate stop was at a motel. Sam unlocked the door with a key. "An old school town. Why am I not surprised?" said Gabriel. When the door opened, he threw himself on a bed. "It's hunting time!" "We still have to pack for rations." said Dean. Gabriel sat up. "Right! Food." "And we're getting the normal ones." said Sam who gave both a look. "Whatever." said Gabriel. "Here." Sam tossed him a half eaten chocolate bar. "You can finish the rest." His sparkling eyes was instantly glued on the sweet. He took a savory bite. "Dean, why don't you get the rest of our supplies with Cas? Me and Gabe are going to prepare the guns." "Fine by me." The two left the room. "Gabriel, we have time to talk so let's talk." Gabriel continued to eat. "You can't ignore me forever." He scoffed. "I'm worried about you and you don't even want to hear what I have to say?"<br/>Gabriel threw the chocolate bar at the trash can. "Look, I get that you're upset but-" He jumped off the bed. "Do you think that I'm going to just break down and sob my story? Is that what you want me to do?" "I want you to stop lying to yourself. You have to try and move on. To let everything go. The nightmares will keep haunting you if you don't admit the truth." Gabriel glared. Misty eyed from the tears that threatened to burst, he clenched his fists. "Do you want me to say it? It was my fault! I shouldn't have left! If I had stayed, Asmodeus wouldn't have...." He swallowed. A tear rolled down his cheek. "I was so scared. I didn't know who I could trust. Everybody hated me after the Norse gods died. They blamed me for lots of things even when Lucifer had done far worse." Sam shook his head. He took a step forward. "No, they don't. At least, they didn't mean to. They were lost without God like you were. Without a father, there's an....unstable person out there who's trying to forget that they are and help anyone so they don't focus on themselves."</p><p>Sam caressed his cheek. The archangel looked into his eyes. "And the ones that are scared and selfish, there's a little corner for them that won't stand forever. It'll crumble. Falling until there's nothing left but a vegetable." "I hate vegetables." His remark made Sam smile. He took his hand. Lowering it in between them. "What Asmodeus did was his doing but it was my fault that I left you guys to fend for yourselves against my brother and his army." "But I understand why you left because I tried to leave that life too. Lots of times. Meeting you though made me realize something." Sam grasped his side. Gabriel's lips slightly parted. He grew closer. "I can't leave my family." He wrapped his arms around his neck. Sam held him against his chest. His hand ran through his hair. Their lips lingered. Never letting go.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. THREE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean and Castiel walked in. The angel held a bag of survival gear while his close friend had carried the food. Sam and Gabriel had been cleaning the guns and filling them up with enough bullets. Knives, salt, matches, and gasoline were in their bags too. "We ready to go?" said Dean. "Yeah." Sam tucked a gun under his pants. Adding the bought supplies, they headed to the car. Gabriel placed one of the bags in the trunk. He smiled at his small bit of help. They hopped in the car. Dean start the engine. He sighed at the vibrations. The smell of burning gas comforted him.</p><p>Sam read the map with ease. Snow rained down. It was a cold winter. "Wasn't it sunny a minute ago?" Dean raised a brow. "It is possible that the demons changed the weather but how and why is beyond my knowledge." said Castiel. "Ha! If demons could control seasons, we would both be screwed." said Gabriel. Dean parked on the side of the road near the dead trees. Out of the car, Gabriel rubbed his arms. His breath was a visible icy fog. An unnerving feeling ran up his spine. There was a gloom dim under the trees. Walking past them, the sun had been curtained. The twisted arms of the trees reached out to him. Hanging above. The sharp tip of a branch hit his cheek. He gasped. Touching his cheek, a drop of blood stained his finger. Sam set his bag down. "Here." He unzipped the bag. Gabriel turned to the opened first aid kit. Sam dabbed a wipe over the cut. He placed a band aid on. Gabriel brushed his fingers against it. "Thank you. I don't know why I didn't notice."</p><p>His eyes fixed on one path. There was nothing but darkness. Sounds of birds flapping their wings and whistling was becoming more distant. The wind died down. Sam quickly stuffed the kit away. He slung the bag over his shoulder. Dean pulled out a gun. "Something isn't right." said Gabriel. It was almost too quiet to hear but the crunch of snow made them realize that they were not alone. Sam dropped the bag. He pulled out his gun. Both brothers looked everywhere. Their aim was never off. Keeping a good eye on every inch they could see. Gabriel backed up. The heel of his foot hit a tree. Sam pulled him close. "Stay behind me." Gabriel stood near his back. He shivered. His eyes widen. "Sam!" Sam followed his gaze. A masculine figure held a machete. The mask hiding his face had a bloody wide toothy grin and black solid eyes with hard to see holes for the stranger to easily look through. His janitorial uniform had a stitched nametag which read, 'Fred.' "That's a dumb name." said Dean.</p><p>Sam glanced at Dean. Giving him an annoying look before the machete strike down. He jumped out of range. Barely missing an inch of the weapon. Dean fired at the killer who merely turned. "What the hell?" Bullets couldn't bring down the six-foot eight inch tall man. Cocking his head, he sped walked to him with the machete raised. Dean ran off. Sam ran the other direction. He grabbed Gabriel's hand. "C'mon!" They didn't know how long they had been running. Their feet took them wherever was far from Fred. Sam's chest was burning. His nostrils flared. Stopping at a couple of boulders, he sat down. Gabriel leaned against him. He clutched his arm. "What was that? That....thing? I mean, it's a person. Right? But he didn't die when Dean shot him and-" Sam pulled him near. Forcing him to look into his eyes. "Listen, ok? We can kill him! Even if he's not human, he is still something that is mortal like us!" He pulled out a sawed off shotgun from the bag. "You have your archangel blade?"</p><p>The blade fell out from his sleeve. Gabriel gripped it tight. He nodded. "Yeah." "Then let's look for him." His voice was shaking. "A-Are you crazy? He's out there. Fr-" His throat caught the name. Lodging straight back down. "I can't even say it." Tears dripped from his fear filled eyes. "That name!" He squeezed his sleeve. "My grace may be low but I can still sense things. And whatever he is isn't.....known." "What are you saying?" "There's an unknown that exists here. For the first time, this is something that no one has ever seen. Maybe my dick of a brother made him but I doubt that. This thing has no soul. Nothing. Just a hollow emptiness. Whoever created it was far worse than my brother." Sam picked up the bag. "We're going to survive this mess. First, let's find Dean then we'll kill F-" But he too found himself unable to say its name. He and Gabriel walked slow. Keeping a close eye at everything around them. Their muscles tensed. Nerves were on edge.</p><p>"Help! Somebody help me!" It was a woman's voice that led them to wonder. Should they check the call for help? Or leave the possible victim to die? "We could split up." said Gabriel. "That's a bad idea. If we don't find each other then we'll be dead or worse." "Oh god! Oh god!" shouted the woman. They ran to her cries. Sam caught a glimpse of blue and pink. He pulled Gabriel to a tree where they hid together. "Wha-?" He clamped his hand over his mouth. Putting a finger to his lips to signal silence, he turned to the scene. He aimed at the killer as he slowly walked over to the red hair woman. "Let her go!" The killer looked at him. Without seeing his face, Sam couldn't tell what he was going to do. He cocked the safety off. "I will shoot!" Fred raised the machete. Sam fired. The killer ducked. The woman gasped. A bloody machete pierced through her chest from behind. He shoved it further down. She began to choke on her own blood as it spurt out like gargling water. With his free hand, he grasped half of the wound. Pushing her body apart. </p><p>Revealing organs and a ribcage's broken ends sticking out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. FOUR</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam's stomach churns. Bile rises up to his throat. He caught the vomit and regrettably swallowed. He took a step back. The killer pulled his machete out from the body which fell over. Gabriel ran to him with a scream. He attempted to stab him right in his heart but the blade bounced off. His eyes widen. Staring at the maniac. The weapon fell out his hand. He fell back. Crawling with each push of a foot away from him. "Th-That's an archangel angel blade." "Run!" Sam pulled him up. He shoved him. Fred swung his machete at Gabriel. He missed. Sam screamed. The weapon had ripped his jacket through his plaid shirt. An elongated cut was visible. Dripping with blood. He caught himself with one hand. His knees hit snow. "Sam!" "Get out of here!" He pulled out a knife. Turning around, he got into a fighting stance. "But-" "Now!" Fred strike down. Metal clashed against metal as Sam held the knife up.</p><p>He almost lost his footing but kept himself grounded. Fred thrust his weapon. Knocking the knife out of his hand. Sam jumped back. He took out his gun. Having known that his brother attempted this before, he still had hope. He fired. Once again, Fred merely looked at him. He turned around. Leaving the two to wonder why they were alive. Sam caught his breath. He bent down. His hands were on his knees. "I don't wanna die! I don't wanna die! Oooh!" He froze. Turning to the female voice, he saw a woman with an opened chest. Blood stained her lips. Overflowing like a waterfall. She was sobbing in her hands. She stopped crying and lifted her head up. "I don't wanna die! I don't wanna die! Oooh!" She sang her terror. Her voice was quick and shaking. Her nails dug into her eyes. She ripped out her eyeballs.</p><p>There was a shower of blood from her now empty eye sockets. Somehow, she had kept her gaze on him. "I don't wanna die! I don't wanna die! Oooh!" Sam reached for his knife. Suddenly, she screamed. He grasped the knife tight. He almost ran off when he notice the details of the woman's clothes. He glanced at the body. "Gabriel! Get the salt and gas!" The archangel opened the bag. He grabbed a container of salt. Looking at a pair of shoes, he assumed Sam was nearby to take the salt. He stared up. "Get down!" He threw himself to the ground. A shot was fired. The woman disappeared. Sam took the gasoline. He ran to the body where he poured the liquid over it. Gabriel shook the salt. It fell too on the woman's corpse whose eyes were missing. Sam brushed a match against the matchbox. It lit immediately. He dropped the match. Fire burst from the body. They stood back. Watching the flames.</p><p>"Dean!" shouted Castiel. He was knee deep in snow. Lost in the forest like everyone else. He wielded his angel blade. "Sam!" He heard someone struggling. There was a shout then a thud. He recognized the voice. "Dean?" At a spacious part of the forest, the killer was seen dragging an unconscious Dean by his collar. Taking him to god-knows-where. Castiel watched. He began to follow. Hoping Fred wouldn't see him. It didn't take long to find himself gazing at a house. The built of it seemed weak and old. Smoke came out of the chimney. He ran to it. Someone else's footsteps were getting closer. He turned around.</p><p>Sam flinched. "There. That should help." said Gabriel. Sam stood. He turned to the archangel. "Thanks Gabe." He read over his uneasy expression. "What's wrong?" Gabriel shook his head. He took his hand. His other hand laid over it. "Before, I could have just healed you without blinking." His grip became tight. He bit his lip. "Now, I can barely help." Sam caressed his cheek. Gabriel looked up. "Gabriel, you have done more than we could ever ask for and that's saying something." He smiled. Sam smiled back. "Thanks, Sammy." Gabriel pointed at the sky. "Over there!" Smoke rose up out of the maze of trees. "Maybe Dean's there." Sam shook his head. "He's not stupid." They ran to where the smoke was. Sam caught Gabriel. "What are you doing? Castiel could be in there! We have to help!" "Shh! It's....Fred." The masked man was gathering wood from near his house. He walked inside with a pile in his hands. He threw it into the fireplace. Gabriel looked through the binoculars that Sam gave him. "I see Dean! And...." Castiel hung from his chained wrists. "Castiel!"</p><p>"Look, I want you to head around back. You can get in through the window in case anything happens. I'll get in at the front." "By yourself? With that thing?" Sam held his hands. "I will be alright. You just have to trust me, ok?" Gabriel hesitated but nodded. "Ok." Sam pulled out a demon killing knife. He ran to the house. Gabriel followed but soon turned. Heading to the back.</p><p>Castiel opened his eyes. He groaned. The throbbing pain sank into his head like a deep cut. "Cas! Can you hear me?" At first, there was a blur of motion but then the whole room came into view. "Dean?" He tried to move. He looked at the chains then at Dean's own imprisonment. He was strapped to a metallic bed which appeared as if it was made for mental patients. His shirt had been ripped opened. Fred was standing near the fireplace. He was holding a metal poker in it. "Hey!" Dean struggled against the tight straps. "You freak! What the hell do you think you're doing? You've been carving demonic symbols into people! Why?" The tip of the poker was burning orange hot. Fred walked to him. Castiel tried to get out of his chains. Panic snuck into his voice. "Dean! Dean! Look at me!" Dean turned to the angel. A bare amount of hope dwelled in those scared lost eyes. The poker easily pushed through skin. Slowly, it began to make a curvy line. Dean cried out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. FIVE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam ran inside. "Get away from him!" Fred turned to the loud crash from the living room. Gabriel had jumped in. Broken glass scattered near his feet. He walked over. An archangel blade in his hand. The killer swung at Sam who jumped aside. Gabriel started to cut through one of the straps on Dean's wrist. Sam raised the knife. He attempted to stab him. Fred grabbed his wrist. He pushed him back. Knocking him into a table. Gabriel reached for the other strapped wrist. He felt eyes glued to him. He turned. Fred strike. The poker hit his shoulder. Ripping through fabric. Blood dripped from the wound. Falling down, he clutched his arm. "Sam!"</p><p>Dean unbuckled the other strap on his wrist. With both hands free, he worked on taking off the straps on his feet. Sam grabbed an axe which hung like the other tools by multiple nails against the wall. "Hey!" Fred faced him. Sam swung the axe. Aiming straight for his head. Fred pulled him forward by the axe. He kicked him then threw the weapon aside. Sam could see stars as he was slammed to the wall. With the poker in the killer's grip, he readied himself. "Hey Voorhees!" He turned. Dean swung the machete. Sam flinched at the wave of blood. Fred's head rolled off his body. Hitting the floor with a thud. His body fell over. Sam's shirt and the side of his face was stained with blood. He kept himself leaning there. Recovering his stability. "You ok?" "Yeah." Dean head over to Castiel. He checked the chains. There was a lock on each band.</p><p>"Here." Gabriel had forced himself up. He looted the killer's body and found a key. He threw it at the hunter who caught it. Dean unlocked the chains. Castiel stumbled. His arms were numb from hanging for so long. Dean held him. "You'll be fine. Just walk it off." Castiel nodded. "Thank you." Quickly regaining his balance, he walked over to a sitting Gabriel who was still bleeding. He knelt. "Let me see." Gabriel uncovered the wounded shoulder. His own blood stuck to his hand. The ripped fabric was becoming far looser. Castiel pulled the rest of it down. Gabriel flinched. "Would you cool it?" "Sorry. It's going to take stitches to fix this. I would have healed you but-" "Don't start bro. I'm not blaming you for not having any of your mojo." "We'll have to make do with what we have." said Sam. He ripped the arm sleeve off. Pulling off his jacket, he tore off a piece of his own shirt which he removed. Left with a t-shirt, he wrapped the piece of cloth over the wound.</p><p>He placed his jacket over him. "You'll have a better chance in the cold." Sam shivered. "What about you?" asked Gabriel. "I'll be fine." Doubting his obvious lie, he didn't try to press on about the matter. "C'mon. We should leave before they find him." Sam helped him up. They walked out of the house. Gabriel continued to lose focus on walking properly. Sam let him lean close as support. "Man! That dude knew how to stick it!"</p><p>Back at the bunker, Rowena appeared missing. A note was left behind which read out that she would be off at a bar. She had a feeling that the boys needed some time to rest before finding themselves ready to face off Michael. "She's got some weird sixth sense." said Gabriel. "But we're fine. We can take him now." "Dean, Gabriel still needs to heal. At least just enough to get going." said Sam. "Well, he better hurry up. Time has never been on our side." Sam bit his lip. Keeping himself from saying what was really on his mind. He took Gabriel to the bathroom and locked the door. The archangel sat on the closed toilet as he pulled out a first aid kit from under the sink. He placed it on the sink. He opened it. "Look Sam. I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for the way I was at the lake." "You don't have to apologize. We were all confused. Especially when not even an angel blade could take him down."</p><p>Sam removed the bloody piece of cloth. He wet a rag with some hydrogen peroxide. "This will hurt a bit." He brought the rag over the wound. Gabriel jumped back. He flinched. He sighed. "I wished I could have done more. I should have." "No Gabriel. Don't blame yourself for that. You couldn't have known any of this." "I'm the one who's supposed to protect you and I failed at that." "Actually, you didn't." Gabriel looked confused. "If you hadn't helped Dean, he would have never killed him. You and the rest of us would have all been...." The awful thought crawled up his spine. He pushed it aside. "But the most important thing to realize after this is that you're a hero." He pierced the needle into his skin. Following the basic repeated loop as if he himself was sowing. With each inevitable stabbing pain, he did his best to fight through it. "I'm no hero." "You are. To me." Their eyes met. "I'll patch it up. Then you can go." "Sam, you never told Dean about your wounds." Sam hesitated. "Please. Let me help you too." Gabriel took his hand. He leaned his head against his. Bringing his hand over his heart. "I want you to live." "Ok. Then go ahead."</p><p>Dean groaned. He pulled his shirt off. He was in his room. Sitting at the edge of the bed. Castiel walked in. He closed the door behind himself. "Dean-" "Don't start with me. I'm fine." "No, you're not." He came closer. "I can heal you." "I thought you told Gabriel that your angel juice was down?" "I might have made a white lie. Either way, he appeared to be taken care of." "You lied for me? I mean I appreciate it but that was pretty cold." "As I said, Sam is already fixing him as we speak." Dean was taken aback by the intense pain. He keeled over. "Dean!" He reached for the wound but the hunter swat his hand away. "I can deal with it!" Dean laid back. He was dazed. Castiel placed his hand over his chest. There was a glow. Dean could feel the burning sting of the bleeding gaping wound drift away. Slowly but surely. He opened his eyes when the long calling sound stopped. He sat up. He pat where the wound should have been. Through healing, it was as if it never existed.</p><p>His cheeks flustered. "Uh....Thanks, Cas. But you didn't have to. You barely have any grace left." "It doesn't matter to me if my body only holds one percent. I would heal you again." "Cas, what the hell was that thing back at Crystal Lake? We tried everything to kill him. All the usual stuff but nothing work except for his machete." The angel sat next to him. "I'm not sure. However, it could be the rumored creation that was supposedly locked away with the Leviathan as well." "Something worse than a Leviathan?" He nodded. "The Leviathans. They were bored of wreaking havoc on Earth when it was once inhabited by them and others. Their plan was to create a monster that could fit their own needs of entertainment. To watch it destroy anything in its path. It was said that it could kill any creature. Including a Leviathan. Why they called him Fred is something that I will never understand." "Something tells me they're bad at naming their children."</p><p>"The child of a Leviathan is far worse than Lucifer himself." Castiel gripped his pants tight. "If you hadn't killed him, he would have-" Dean laid a hand on his shoulder. The angel turned to him. "Hey, it's ok." For a long moment, they stared at each other in silence. Dean cupped his cheek. He leaned in. Castiel grasped his arm. Pressing his lips on his. He was pushed forward. Now sitting on his lap with a tight hold around his waist. Dean brushed his bottom lip. A tingling sensation ran through their bodies. Castiel's hot breath hit him. Overwhelmed by the heated moment, he attempted to pull his trench coat off. "Dean." The angel held his hands. Pushing them back to his hips. "We can't. Not right now." Dean nodded. "Maybe next time. But it'll be hard to wait. The way we first made love. God, it was better than any woman." "Then it will be worth the wait." Dean smiled. "I love you, Cas." "I love you too, Dean." They kissed.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>